


I Warned You...

by Ryn_Wrights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, IDK WHAT TO PUT, M/M, Michifer - Freeform, alastair is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryn_Wrights/pseuds/Ryn_Wrights
Summary: Lucifer Novak had always warned people not to mess with Micheal Winchester. He may look like a cute, weak, thin teddy bear of a man, but no one messes with him..... Alastair Masters apparently didn't get the memo.





	I Warned You...

**Author's Note:**

> i got bored and didnt know what else to do so i wrote this oneshot

Lucifer Novak strolled calmly through the boys locker room, towards the field to meet with his boyfriend, Michael Winchester, so they could go home. Michael was thin and awkward but how could you not love someone like him? He was practically perfect. Perfect abs, perfect dark hair, perfect green eyes, perfect a-. A shout and the sound of a body being slammed against the lockers tore Lucifer from his thoughts. He looked ahead to see the very person he'd been thinking about pressed against the lockers by none other that Alastair Masters, the school bully.

You would think that by their senior year Alastair would have given up the petty grudge he still held against Michael and Lucifer from third grade, but no. Ever since they had accidentally knocked his lunch into his lap, making it look like he had wet himself, he'd had the vengeance of an ostrich after their egg was stolen.

He was adamant on making their lives a living hell... and he'd almost succeeded. Almost. Luckily Michael and Lucifer had each other.

Lucifer raced forward to shove Alastair off of Michael only to be pushed back by his lackey, Crowley MacLeod. Lucifer looked down and growled in the junior's face. "Move, Crowley. Now."

"Is that a threat, Novak?" Crowley smirked and pushed Lucifer back further. "You are in no position to be threatening people." Each word was punctuated with Crowley shoving Lucifer back.

Lucifer surged forward just in time to see the glint of light against metal. His body stopped against Crowley's hands. Alastair smirked. "Watch yourself, Lucifer. You wouldn't want your little pet to get hurt now would you?" To further his point he pressed the knife against Michael's throat until there was a thin line of red.

Lucifer's head spun as he looked to make eye contact with a pleading Michael. Within a second he backed away and stood down. With a smirk Alastair knocked Michael out, tied him up, and with the help of Crowley, carried him out of the locker room and off the school property, leaving Lucifer to panic about what to do.

\------

Crowley watched as Alastair tied Michael Winchester to a chair in an abandoned shed in the woods behind the school. He did not have a good feeling about this.

It was one thing to rough the tall, thin boy up every now and then but it was another thing entirely to tie him up and beat him nearly to death, which is exactly what Alastair planned to do. He began to pace, so not wanting to be a part of this anymore than he already had.

A firm hand was pressed against Crowley's leg, seeing as in his crouched position that was the only thing Alastair could reach. "Stop pacing. It's aggravating. What are you so concerned about anyway?"

"This whole thing... What happens if Novak goes to the cops, or worse Michael's brothers? You and I both know the Winchesters are crazy."

Alastair burst out laughing. "You worry too much, Crowley. The Winchesters are a bunch of phonies. Their family is crazy, sure, but weak. Go keep an eye out for any searchers." Crowley nodded before leaving Alastair and Michael alone. He hoped he wasn't going to regret this.

He walked in a large circle around the shed, keeping an eye on both the trail and the shed as well as listening for anything that might indicate someone knew where they were and/or what they were doing.

His mind drifted about in the waves of an assignment turned from important to boring. He was so lost in the thought of if no one is there to hear a tree fall does it really make a sound, that he almost didn't notice the shuffling going on in the shed.

\-----

Michael had been awake for a good thirty by the time he got his first hand free. Alastair was going on about something that had happened in third grade that even Michael, with his incredible memory, couldn't remember.

It was when Alastair had taken a moment to lean into Michael's face to spout about something else that the Winchester saw his opportunity. His left hand, clenched in a fist, flew up to collide with Alastair's throat, shutting him up completely except for the choking and gagging.

Michael stood from the chair, a look of pure amusement on his face, rubbing his slightly sore fist, as he began to circle around Alastair like a wolf cornering its prey.

He chuckled darkly, looking down at the rat of a teen hunched over gagging. "You really think that just because I'm thin and shorter than you that I'm weak? You really are a bigger fool than I thought you were." He crouched to look a still slightly gagging Alastair in the eyes as he rolled his sleeves up. "I'm a Winchester, you dick, and we are anything but weak."

Crowley barely made it in the shed in time to see Michael leaving a nearly dead Alastair bleeding on the rotting wood floors. Crowley didn't try to fight him as he walked away, barely a scratch on him. It took him nearly an hour to drag Alastair's dead weight back to the school grounds.

\-----

Lucifer waited in the car for two and a half hours. That's how long it took Michael to get free, beat Alastair to a pulp, and get back to Lucifer. Luci nearly jumped out of his skin when the passenger door opened and Michael slipped in, barely a scratch on him. (Or a scratch in their words. His fists were bruised and all of his knuckles split open and bleeding.) "How'd it go? Please-"

Michael placed a bloody finger to Lucifer's lips. "Chill, Luci. They are both still alive, Alastair less so, but alive and breathing... mostly."

Lucifer smiled and licked Michael's blood off his lips as he pulled his hand back. "Good. That dick got what he deserved. Let's get you home and bandaged up. Ok?"

Michael leaned over and gave Lucifer a quick kiss before buckling up. "Sounds good to me."


End file.
